The present invention relates to a screwdriver hanger. More particularly, the present invention relates to a screwdriver hanger which holds a screwdriver stably.
Referring to FIGS. 1, 1A and 2, a conventional screwdriver hanger has a main plate 10 having a slot 11, an extended bar 13 extending from the main plate 10, and two positioning mounts 14 disposed on the extended bar 13. Two hollow disks 20 each has a through aperture 21. Each of the positioning mounts 14 has a through hole 16 and a bottom groove 15 for receiving one of the hollow disks 20. A sticker 12 is adhered on the main plate 10. A screwdriver 30xe2x80x2 has a shank 31xe2x80x2 and a tip 32xe2x80x2. The screwdriver 30xe2x80x2 is inserted through the positioning mounts 14 and the hollow disks 20. However, it is very easy to pull the screwdriver 30xe2x80x2 from the conventional screwdriver hanger.
An object of the present invention is to provide a screwdriver hanger which holds a screwdriver stably.
Accordingly, a screwdriver hanger comprises a main plate having a slot, an extended bar extending from the main plate, a plurality of plastics mounts disposed on the extended bar, a plurality of rubber mounts disposed on the extended bar, and a socket disposed on the extended bar. Each of the rubber mounts is disposed between two of the plastics mounts. Each of the plastics mounts has a through aperture. Each of the rubber mounts has a through hole. Each of the plastics mounts is made of a polypropylene material. Each of the rubber mounts is made of a thermoplastic rubber material. A band encloses the socket.